This invention relates to a bullet comprising a plurality of elongate malleable elements and a method for producing such a bullet.
In shooting on an indoor range, and in other uses of firearm ammunition it often is desirable that the bullet, or projectile, mushroom, or otherwise expansively deform, upon impact. Further, in the use of ammunition, and particularly in enclosed range situations, it is desirable to have ammunition which minimizes, or prevents ricochet and the release of airborne lead.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel bullet which is so constructed that on impact elements forming the nose of the bullet separate easily to produce mushrooming.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a novel bullet having a jacket surrounding the tail portion of the bullet, which resists separation of tail portions of the bullet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bullet which is made of malleable metal elements devoid of lead.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel bullet which is comprised of a plurality of elongate malleable elements disposed in an entwined composite mass.
A further object is to provide a novel bullet comprised of a plurality of elongate malleable elements which may extend in either a helical pattern or be wires which are interwoven in a braided or other entwined pattern.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a novel bullet wherein elongate malleable elements disposed in an entwined composite mass are compacted to provide a body in which the elements are formed into and will retain a bullet configuration without separation when fired from a firearm, but are capable of separation upon striking an object. Upon striking the object the elongate elements may separate into a tangled mass, in effect mushrooming. The use of such multiple strand elements allows separation-style deformation to minimize ricochet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for producing a bullet in which a plurality of elongate discrete malleable elements are provided in an entwined mass having a cross-sectional size in the range of the desired diameter of the finished bullet and a length in the range of the desired length for the finished bullet, and compacting the mass to a desired bullet shape to provide a body in which the elements are formed into and will retain the bullet shape without separation when fired from a firearm, but are capable of separation upon striking an object.
Another object is to provide such a novel method in which the elongate elements are disposed in a helical pattern extending generally longitudinally of the body which fosters ease and efficiency in compaction into a bullet shape.
A still further object is to provide such a novel method for producing a bullet wherein, prior to compacting the mass, a tail end portion of the mass is inserted into a surrounding jacket, and upon compacting the mass is deformed to substantially fill the jacket and be frictionally held therein, with the nose portion of the mass extending outwardly from the jacket.